Library/Breakdown Pt.2
TW FOR SUICIDE AND SELF-HARMING Breakdown Pt. 2, originally very poorly titled Rust wants to die because he is sad :I, is the continuation of Breakdown This story was originally written in 2015, but was reworked and edited in 2017 to update not only the writing but the characters themselves. Summary After being called out by both Iron and Atomus for his self-harming tendencies, Rust falls deeper in his self-loathing and ends up making a choice that he later comes to regret. Features Characters * Rust * Iron * Atomus * Zelly Locations * Atomus, Iron and Rust's home * The Rem Forest Random Rust Angst idk Pt. 2 The night was calm and dark, and although Iron and Atomus had long ago gone to bed and the incident buried deep in their minds to allow for them to properly rest, Rust remained awake in his room, staring vacantly at the ceiling as his vision was blurred by his own flowing stream of tears. Now that Atomus knew that he had argued with Iron again, he would just despise him even more, fail to acknowledge his presence, and scold him more and more. Oh, he just knew how much Atomus ended regretting to give him shelter and a place to live. After all, he was still just some street rat hanging around that happened to meet his eye, he never did anything good, and until Iron returned, Rust was the perfect substitute. He began weeping quietly again, and curled on his side. He was so overly dramatic and entitled to their love and attention, he knew that that was all there was to him, he was a leech. When he couldn't defend himself and suck it up like everyone else did, he just whined and cried behind their backs, all the time just hoping that his tears would let out the words that he wouldn't dare to speak. What would they even say for him? What would they say for someone as useless as him, who did nothing but to be ungrateful for all he had and would constantly roll in his own bitterness and self-pity? When even he couldn't help himself. He just couldn't handle it anymore, maybe tomorrow as soon as he was up, they would go and kick him out of the house. After all, why wouldn't they? He would be back to where he belonged. Outside and nowhere... All alone once again. And as terrified as he was of that thought, all his life pointed to it, he was meant to be alone and away from others. Who would want to be around someone as bitter and hateful as him?! Atomus only took him in because he wanted a replacement for Iron... But he... he never actually cared him in the first place... did he? He lowered his head with the thought of this, he was right... Of course he was... All he wanted was for the pain to end, but as exhausted as he felt from sobbing, he soon tired himself out, falling asleep with only his dark thoughts keeping him company. The night went by and soon the Sun was shining bright in sky, but as bright as it was, its rays were easily blocked by the thick dark curtains from Rust's room. His night had been filled with dark dreams and night horrors, but he did not squirm nor move a single time, let alone get up from his bed as he numbly allowed those vile creatures and monsters from his dreams attack him as they pleased, ripping him to pieces, smashing and eating him alive. But after what felt like a painful eternity, he soon woke up, and slowly sat up on the bed, trying to open his eyes as if he was a mole staring at a bright light, he felt a painful headache and sighed, picking up his golden pocket watch to check the time but not actually paying any attention to it, he just didn't care. He got sloppily dressed and walked off the room at a slow zombie like pace, checking on his so called family.< - Hey Rust, your eye bags seem extra sharp today, trouble sleeping? - Iron asked concerned as he saw Rust passing by the living room. Why was he even being so casual? Rust let out an annoyed "hm" sound in response and just stopped in his way, unsure of where he was even trying to go. - Yeah... Me too. - Iron sighed - Hum... Are you still mad at me because of yesterday? I'm sorry for what I said... Mad? Mad?! Did he expect him to be alright just the day after his breakdown?! - I'm going out... - Thanks for answering... Where are you off to? - I heard you the first time! If I didn't reply then, learn to take a hint! - Rust raised his tone, releasing just a bit of the frustration he had kept bottled up from the long night - ...And I... I am going out... for a morning walk... Iron showed no reaction to his outburst aside from a frustrated look - 3pm is not "morning", Rust. Check your clock. Rust clenched his teeth and stormed out of the house, slamming the door on his way. Why... He just wanted to mock him, didn't he?! Rust kept walking away from the forest, with rushed steps, he didn't even know where he was going and it didn't take long for his anger to soon start mixing itself with his sadness, which once again took over his whole being. Feeling that weight in his chest, he slowed his pace and covered his head in frustration, rambling hateful things to himself. What was the point of him being here anyway?! He had no real family, his only talent was fixing stupid clocks and going around stealing from other timelines. Why did he have to be responsible for that pocket watch?! Using its abilities for his own greedy interests when he could be doing so much good for others! So, so selfish... He kicked rocks in the way as the thoughts kept pouring in and the pain was sitting in his chest. As he kept walking, he soon noticed the large bridge that connected two cliffs that crossed over a quick and dark river down below. The sight beckoned him as a new thought came to his mind while he stared at it. He had entertained the idea many times, but all his attempts had been unsuccessful, as he either gave up at the last second out of fear, or was directly prevented from ending his life one way or another. But he felt that if he died... then everyone around him would be happy to see him gone. He'd be saving Atomus the work of sending him away, and even Iron would be satisfied at last. Not like his feelings ever mattered to Rust in the first place however... Iron could stay unhappy for all he cared, he couldn't be trusted. But again, Rust didn't have anything else to live for, no friends, no goals, no nothing, his watch making work was more of a hobby than anything else, and he'd never get a real job if he went back in his hometown because of his thief reputation, so what was even the point of being around anymore? He closed his eyes as tears finally streamed down his cheeks when he realized what he wanted to do. He raised his head and headed towards the stone bridge to check it out. The sounds of the forest were muffled by the rushing water down bellow. The bridge, long and old connected two sides of the forest, the other side seemingly darker and threatening. It was built in grey rock and moss had been forming on it as the distant blue water was so dark it almost appeared as if it was a black void that sucked in everything that came within its grasp. With a sad sigh, Rust knew he would do anything as long as his constant suffering and sadness were to stop tormenting him... Would it hurt to drown? Even if his survival instinct were to kick in, he had never been a good swimmer, and he was sure he'd hit the rocks in the water to knock him unconscious before he could begin to do anything. The rushing water too would not allow for him to escape were he to regret his decision. He climbed the railing of the bridge and stood on the outer side, his arms hooked on the guards that prevented anything from falling off. He could feel every single breeze that caressed his face and both his heartbeat and breathing quickened as he looked up, the breeze causing the tears falling on his skin to leave a cold wet trail. Should he have warned Atomus about this...? Maybe Atomus wouldn't really bother too much though... Was he home when he left? Neither he nor Iron bothered to follow him while he threw his temper tantrum, and why would they? If Atomus were to even notice that he was gone, he would probably just shrug it off and just celebrate with Iron, who would be filled with glee to finally see him gone. And if Iron was there to watch him in the bridge, he'd just ask why he was taking so long to just do it, and as soon as he jumped, he'd even tell him to do a flip as he fell, and it would just be an amazing show. A bitterness within Rust just wanted Iron to feel guilty of how he made someone take their life, Rust wanted him to feel guilty and for him to blame himself for what happened, to think of the things he said and did for all that time, and maybe he'd know what it really felt like. And Rust hated himself for these same bitter feelings that consumed him, would that spiteful satisfaction even actually make him happy? But he felt frozen in place, just a single push, losing a little balance, a startle even. That's how close he was from falling and losing his life forever. But yet, he couldn't seem to move himself to do it. If this was his coward mind telling him to stop, then he was taking none of it! He straightened his body and took a deep shaky breath. This was it. Tears filled his eyes as his heart raced with horror of what he was about to do. Regardless of his trembling, his grip on the rail only tightened. What was he doing?! What if it hurt?! What if it actually hurt?! What if in the end, he didn't die, but instead he just got lost underwater in the darkness, eternally suffocating?! He didn't want it to hurt. He just wanted it to be over quick... But if it hurt... No! If he kept thinking that, he wouldn't go through with this at all, and he didn't come all this way just for a quick scare! In a quick move, he unhooked his arms and let himself fall as he could feel his heart freeze with the speed and strength of the wind against his body, the sight of the water, now a gaping black hole ready to consume him, was so horrifying and he had nothing to hold onto in his regret... He closed his eyes shut, awaiting the inevitable, but before he could think of anything else, in mid air as he fell, a sudden force grabbed and pushed him up, back to the safety of the forest ground. He didn't realize how he clung to the thing that saved him and as soon as he felt the rough ground and soft grass under his body, he just gasped scared, and looked around. What had just happened?! - Ow... Oh... Oh no! Hey! Are you okay?! Are you hurt anywhere?! - The thing spoke to him with a young female voice and as he let go of it and finally looked at his savior, he felt scared as he saw a girl, in a purple dress and orange vest outfit, with dark grey skin, short canary blonde hair and purple eyes. However, his mind did not allow him to focus as much on her, as he opened his mouth to speak but almost immediately began to sob - W-W-WHAT D-D-DID Y-YOU D-DO?! - His breath quickened, as the stranger grew more and more concerned. - H-Hey it's okay! Calm down, I just saved you...! What you did there was extremely dangerous...! - She spoke nervously, yet trying to sound caring at the same time as she knew what he had tried to do was no simple accident. - YOU SH-SHOULD HAVE L-LET ME DIE! She held his shoulders, her look as scared as his was - No I shouldn't! There is never a reason to do what you did! I don't know who you are but I want to help! He tried to protest but his words were just mixed with hard sobs as he curled into himself, and she just held him gently as he shivered but allowed the stranger's embrace. - ...Shh... It's fine... Just calm down... Deep breaths... Everything's okay - She spoke softly, trying to remain calm as she consoled the weeping boy. Rust simply remained cowered as he did not know how to react to this girl's gesture, and instead he just kept sobbing quietly on her arm. Sadly, she simply rubbed his back in sympathy - You really scared me... Let’s get you to calm down first... He just nodded in reply. She was scared but he... he was horrified. His whole body was trembling in cold sweats. He had been in scary situations before, but nothing could compare to this. No... He didn't want to feel this ever again... Not like this... Not ever. He was overwhelmed by regret, just why did he ever think this was a good idea?! - ...You alright...? - She asked as his sobs soon turned into whimpers and he nodded. - Y-Yes... - What's your name? - R-Rust... - Rust, huh? I'm Zelly. It's nice to meet you. - She smiled at him in response. He looked down shyly and quietly as he only offered a nod as response. Her smile faded once more as her look grew concerned again. - Rust... Do you want to talk about what happened...? - It's not important... She frowned a bit sadly - I know I'm just a stranger, but if you need help you can trust me. - W-Why would you care about me...? You don't know me... - I don't... But I can't help to get worried over you... Not knowing how to respond, he kept looking down sadly, even if he were to tell what happened, how would he even explain that he tried to take his own life because he was sad over an argument with his family? Wasn't that overreacting just a little bit? - It's... Really petty... - he mumbled. - How so...? - It j-just is... - Have you spoken with anyone about it...? He was tearing up a bit - N-No... I-I mean, it ended bad... - Really...? What happened? - She seemed concerned. - M-My stepbrother... - What did he do...? - W-Well, yesterday, we fought and he wanted me to just die or disappear, s-so I try but then he comes along to help me and even treats my wounds and says he's sorry... But I doubt it because today we were bickering again before I came here... - Oh... That's awful... I'm sorry... Was it just because of that...? - I guess you could say so... I snapped and left... - That's understandable, especially if it's been going for a while... He slowly nodded in response and Zelly frowned. - Still. For it to get to this point... - We always held a grudge against each other and never got along... - Why is that? You still shouldn't do that just because he told you so... - Yes, I know that already...! - He raised his tone in annoyance, but a look of instant regret came to his face as he cowered and covered his mouth - I'm sorry...! - It's fine. - She shook her head - But why do you hold grudges against each other? - It's... a long story... - I'm all ears. He sighed in defeat as he felt like he should tell her about it, he just figured she was curious and he really had nothing else to lose - It's our guardian, or adoptive father so to say... He's neither me nor my stepbrother's father, we're not related and we're both orphans... I think. - He tried his best to give her some context - My brother had lived with him way before me, but then he just completely fled from home and disappeared, and of course our father was devastated. He was still alone when he found me and took me in, and I knew he was really upset because of brother leaving, so I tried to help as I could and for a year or so it was only him and I... - he mumbled, looking at the girl to check if she was even listening and he blushed as he noticed how she kept an attentive look with a hand on her chin. - And then...? - O-Oh, hum... A year later or so, our father found my missing brother who wanted to come home after just abandoning him... He was mad at me because I was replacing him, and I was mad at him for making our father suffer... We have fought and bickered ever since... T-That's why... - Hm. That explains it... Though it's a complicated situation... - I'm sorry... - Huh? What for? - She asked with a surprised look. - For speaking so much... Y-You should go... I'm truly sorry for wasting your time... She looked a bit worried at him - Really Rust, its fine... - It's hard... - Uhm... Are going back home...? I would like to be able to talk to your family and try and help you get along... He stared at her sadly, failing to hide the small gleam of hope, and shook his head - I don't think that will do any good... - Trust me on this... You don't have to be afraid. If something goes wrong, I'll be there. - She said with a smile and he just kept gazing at her with his same sad look. - Thank you but... I'm the problem... She got up and helped him up as well - No you're not... Besides, maybe your brother has some unspoken reason and you guys just haven't sat down and, ya know, chat about it. He kept looking down shyly - Why would he have any other reason...? He hates me and that's all it will ever be... - he mumbled sadly. - No one is ever fully bad or good... Let me help... - ...I'm h-helpless... Zelly noticed how he hung his head low and placed her hand under his chin to raise his head, noticing teal eyes filled with tears again staring back at her. - ...You can trust me... - She said with a smile. The two walked back to the house, talking on their way back as Rust felt nervous about what was to come, even if Zelly tried to reassure him it would be okay. He desperately wanted to believe her, she had barely known him but yet wanted to help him and as he realized just how talkative and charismatic she appeared to be, for a few moments, he believed that everything would be alright. Arriving to the two floor country house, Rust and Zelly climbed the porch step and after taking a deep breath, Rust just knocked on the door. His anxiety increased as he kept his head hanging low while Zelly tried calming him down. Footsteps could be heard inside and soon the door opened, revealing Iron who had a serious yet concerned look on his face. - Oh hey Rust… You alright? You look like a mess... and... Wait, Zel? Rust gasped and looked at Zelly who appeared speechless, staring at Iron with a look of disbelief - Oh my... Hiya Ron... So good to see you... - She blinked incredulous as he waved awkwardly with a nervous smile - Are you... Rust's brother? - Huh, I guess you can consider him that...? - Iron spoke confused and Zelly looked a bit worriedly at Rust who just nodded in confirmation as a sigh escaped her lips. - Can I talk to the two of you? - Do you know each other...? - Rust quietly asked and Zelly nodded in reply as she walked back and gestured for the two to come outside. - Yes… He and my brother are friends. We're friends. Iron glared a bit at Rust as if blaming him for something and asking what he had done, but for once Rust didn't stare back, instead he just faced down and kept a sad look of shame and guilt, feeling too afraid to even dare look at him. After finding a good spot by the sunset, the three sat down silently on the grass. Zelly took a deep breath but Iron was the first to break the ice - I don't know what he told you, Zel, but we're trying to fix things. Rust you know that's true...! - I know... - His voice was nothing but a soft whisper, worrying Iron who feared that he had said things that just weren't the truth. - I am still trying to understand more of what is happening between the two of you... Rust, can I tell him what happened...? Iron raised an eyebrow as Zelly's serious tone had turned concerned as she asked this question. Rust who simply tried to run away from everyone's gaze and attention, tensed with this question but raised his face to look cowardly at Iron then back at the side, nodding nervously - Y-Yes... - Ron, do you know anything? - She asked concerned, crossing her arms. - How should I? He stormed out of the house, so I let him be and I didn't hear anything until just now... - he kept looking at Rust as he spoke but the boy refused to meet his gaze. - Please do not blame him, Zelly... It's my fault... - I found him throwing himself from the bridge... - She let it sink in as Rust looked ashamed of himself and Iron's expression grew shocked - And you guys had some sort of fight... - W-Wait, what?! No... He didn't... - Iron looked at Rust shocked - Dude, last night I asked you NOT to do anything! I even tried helping you and said sorry for being a jerk! - He grew nervous with Rust's lack of a response and looked back at the girl - Zel, yes we did have a fight, but I later apologized! Rust, no... Even after last night...! Did you seriously go through with it?! Rust just stared at him, frozen as he didn't know what to say. He was lightly trembling but nodded with a shocked look - I... I'm sorry... - No... I thought we were okay after that...! Y-You're kidding, right?! - He asked with a clearly devastated look - If I hated you and you hated me, y-you could just tell me to fuck off, instead of doing... that...! Rust just kept shivering as he felt the pressure from the two Drimares, this was his own entire fault, lowering his head he could feel the lump in his throat as he began crying once more - B-But I... No...! I've been meaning to do it a-and now was the p-perfect time...! You'd finally be rid of me and so w-would Atomus...! We would all get what we wanted...! - No! I don't want this! YOU don't want this! Atomus would have never wanted this for you! He cares about you! - I j-just wanted to do something that was right for once... - No! What you did was wrong! A-Are you stupid or something?! Y-You could have gotten yourself killed! - Iron said in frustration. Zelly stared at him quietly, but clearly he was covering his sadness with anger, impulsively throwing it all out there. Rust just trembled as we kept tearing up - T-That... w-was the p-point... - Well it's wrong! - Rust just stared and kept trembling as he said this, trying not to cry so much. He couldn't understand why Iron was so angry with him for that, but it scared him more than before - ...W-What am I suppose t-to do then...? - Live! He glanced quietly at him - L-Live...? Live?! W-What else is there for me to live for?! I'm not living! I just exist and I'm nothing! - He sobbed as tears ran through his cheeks - AND EVEN THAT IS WRONG! I'M USELESS! I KNOW YOU HATE ME, I KNOW HE HATES ME AND HE'S TIRED OF ME! I JUST WANTED TO MAKE YOU ALL A FAVOUR! I WANTED TO MAKE MYSELF A FAVOUR AND END IT ONCE AND FOR ALL! I d-don't want to "live"! W-Why can't you see t-that?! - He sobbed as both Iron and Zelly stared in shock. Zelly was quick to go comfort the crying boy, but Iron was still shaken, unsure of what to even think. The fact that it was his fault that things had turned out like this because of how much he had despised Rust before just kept tormenting him. Imagining the effect his words had, Rust would overreact, and A LOT, and most times his reactions would be so comical that it was impossible to believe he was taking it seriously. But Iron would never make it easy for him either. His thoughts were soon interrupted, however, when an older man approached them. Rust quickly recognized the pale distraught figure as Atomus and quickly faced away in shame. Atomus was quick to notice this and glanced at their group. - ...Ron, you left the door open. - He mumbled - What is going on here...? - N-Nothing. Nothing happened. Its fine - Rust quickly muttered, hoping they would take the hint. Zelly was about to comment but remained quiet as she had never trusted the pale man who gave her such an odd feeling. - I could hear you speaking. Rust... I... Please talk to me when you get home... - Alright, I will... - Rust spoke quietly, not facing him, and without another word, the man left. Iron just gazed dull as if the whole thing was still processing for him, but Rust just felt ashamed of all that had happened, getting away from her as he mumbled for her not to worry. - ...He just leaves like that...? No offense but I really don't like him... That's cold... - She said but Iron didn't reply as his mind wasn't really present and she gazed at Rust - Are you okay...?< The boy just shook his head, mumbling quietly in a sad tone - No... You shouldn't be bothering with me... I... I should return home now... He wants to talk... - He said as he felt the anxiety kicking in and Zelly just frowned worriedly, giving him a final hug. - I hope it goes well... I'll drop by a visit tomorrow. And you can hang out with us if you want. Or alone is fine too... I'm here if you need to talk... Rust faced down, enjoying her warmth - Thank you but... I'm better off on my own... I'm not much of a company... - Oh don't be like that... You'll be fine... - Perhaps... - he mumbled uncertain - Thank you, Zelly... You... You helped a lot... - He spoke shyly and the girl just smiled, only to then look at Iron worriedly. - Anytime... Rust blushed lightly and nodded - Yes... I-I'll go now...! Hum... Goodbye...! - He said awkwardly and walked away from where they were, the fear taking over him once again. Rust walked back to their home, slowly opening the door as the whole house seemed quieter than usual and he walked in as his scared heart raced with nerves. He felt his body freeze as he heard Atomus calling for him from the living room. He didn't want to tell him, he didn't want for him to know of what he had done He just sounded so upset and disappointed. He could tell that the event from the day before had already angered him. Maybe he really was going to kick him out as he deserved. As he cleaned his eyes, Rust turned to the living room where the pale man sat quietly and thoughtful. Rust felt like a wreck and he just knew that he was in no condition to be stable during their talk. The images from when he was falling kept tormenting him and just left him nauseous and sick. But regardless, Rust quietly sat next to him on the sofa while keeping his head down in shame, remaining in silence for a while. - ...Rust... What happened this time? - Atomus asked with worry, but Rust just shook his head slowly. - Nothing happened... - He mumbled, shivering lightly as he spoke. - Stop lying. As he remained with his head down, his panic grew, he didn't even know what he was afraid of, but whatever it was, he felt terrified. He raised his head and looked at him with a forced smile - I-It was just an argument... W-We fixed it, d-don't worry about it... Atomus kept the same glaring gaze from his ice cold eyes, and Rust felt the corners from his mouth trembling as he realized he wouldn't be believing in his excuses any sooner. - I know that's not the truth. I heard what your friend was saying... I know what you did... - I-I c-can't... I c-can't t-t-tell you... - He whimpered. Atomus' stern look softened as he realized how much he was asking from the boy, and with a sigh, he hugged him gently - Why are you so scared... With this, Rust broke down once again, hugging him back tightly and hiding his face in his coat and he sobbed - I-I d-didn't w-want you t-to hate me...! - Hate you...? What gave you that idea...? I don't hate you... - Atomus pat his head. Rust shook his head - I-I don't know...! I'm scared, alright?! - Why is that? - Y-You... Y-You already hate me enough! A-And y-you'd hate me even more if you knew about this...! I don't want that! I-It d-doesn't matter what happened...! I-I'm just s-stupid...! - I don't hate you... You know I care about you. It’s why you're here. I love you like a son... - N-No... - He mumbled sadly, looking back at him - I know y-you like Ron a l-lot more and I w-was only a replacement and I'm n-not good enough... I-I'm bad a-and I k-know y-you want me t-to leave, a-and I-I will! I-I p-promise y-you w-won't have to deal with me ever again! Atomus stared quietly at him - ...None of that is true. Rust... Why didn't you tell me that you felt this way? We could have prevented this... You weren't ever a replacement, and believe me I've been trying my best to treat you both equally... I apologize if I haven't been doing the best job... - I-I'm used to it... - Rust... ...What happened to you today? The boy lowered his head in guilt and shame while trembling lightly - I d-don't want t-to talk about it anymore... - It won't make me hate you... You can trust me... Rust kept facing down sadly as he let out a quiet mutter mixed with a whimper, practically impossible to understand, leaving Atomus confused. - Could you repeat that...? - ...I t-threw myself from t-the bridge...! - He quickly said, facing the side. - ...You... You did what...? - I-I t-threw m-myself f-from the bridge! That's it! - He said and just covered his head as if afraid he'd be hit for being stupid like that but Atomus just stared in disbelief. - Rust... No... Why did you do it...? - B-Because I wanted to kill myself...! - Rust what were you thinking... - Atomus spoke sadly - But, if you're here, what happened...? - I j-just d-didn't want t-to bother you anymore... A-And that girl... She helped me, she caught me while I f-fell... - He wept as the man still hugged him and pet his hair slowly. - This is my fault... How could you possibly be bothering me in any way?! This is important...! You should have told me before doing this...! The boy just cried sadly - I-I'm s-so sorry... I-I w-was just... I didn't know what to do! - He cried out in panic and got up, releasing himself from the hug and rushing to the stairs - I need to be alone...! - Rust wait! - Atomus said as the boy who kept his head low, froze in place - ...? W-What is it...? - Talk to me... What is bothering you? The boy just gazed back at him, revealing his teal coloured eyes filled with tears - I-I just... D-Don't want you to forget me... Atomus got up as well, his movement scared Rust who just gasped and covered his head in fear - I-I'm s-sorry...! - ...Rust... I know I'm nowhere close to being a good parent to you, but I don't want to see you like this... - He said, placing his hands on his shoulders - I really do care about you... - he sighed worriedly - You should go get some rest, then come have dinner with us... - I need to be alone... Th...Thank you... - So be it... But I'll be checking in on you, okay...? Rust nodded and stepped back, gazing sadly at the man only to then rush upstairs to his room. Part of him wished he had been dead by then, but another part felt grateful to be alive. This is nowhere close to how he imagined it would be. Hours later, he was lying in bed, the warm cup of tea sitting in his bedside table as he had yet to finish drinking it. It was an awkward dinner as neither Atomus nor Iron said anything, and Iron oddly hadn't even touched his food, only looking empty at the plate in front of him. In his room, Rust wasn't really crying anymore, and all he felt was just numb. He just kept thinking of the girl who saved him, Zelly. Would she really drop by tomorrow like she said she would...? He wasn't really that interesting to be with and must have left her with a terrible first impression considering the situation, but she seemed friendly enough. As worried as he felt about the possibility of "hanging out" with others, part of him was looking forward to it, and it gave him a reason to wake up in the morning. He guessed he just had to wait and see.Category:Library